Heating things up
by ilse23
Summary: A Callanna story. Set after Queen Pin, what would've happened it Hetty hadn't interrupted them.


**A/N: Callanna M rated story. read at your own risk. Set after the episode Queen Pin. What would've happened if Hetty hadn't interrupted them. Hope you like it, please read and review**

 **Rated M for sexual content.**

* * *

The fire in the fireplace crackled in the background as Grisha and Anna lay on the blanket kissing in the living room with two empty wine glasses next to them. Suddenly Grisha stopped kissing Anna and looked her in the eye before sitting up a bit.

"You know, I get it," Anna spoke as she snuggled against Grisha briefly before sitting up. "This. Us. Not being ready for it."

"This has nothing to do with….." Grisha tried to explain.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Anna sat up. "Look, I'm not a threat. I'm not here to hurt you. And I'm not going to pressure you, but when you're ready to trust me, I'll be here. All of me." Anna wanted to make sure that Grisha knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

Anna gave Grisha a kiss, got up and went to get her boots on. Grisha looked at her as she was getting ready to leave. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her in his life, right now.

"Wait," Grisha said as he walked over to Anna.

He quickly pressed her against the wall and started kissing her passionately and hungrily. Anna dropped her boots on the floor and kissed Grisha back as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt before taking it off and letting it drop on the floor. Grisha followed suit and took Anna's top off, momentarily stopping their kissing so he could take it off. Quickly their lips were reunited again as Anna wrapped her arms around Grisha's back. Grisha took her back to the blanket and lay her down on her back as he continued to kiss her. His hands were roaming through her hair as Anna's hands were on his back and the back of his head. She wanted this so much and by the feel of it Grisha wanted it too. Grisha moved his lips towards her neck and Anna moaned as he found her sweet spot. She was already starting to turn to jelly in his arms. God this man was just so amazing. This would be nothing short of amazing, Anna just knew it. She felt Grisha's hands go behind her back and undoing the clasp of her bra.

Grisha couldn't believe that this was happening but he wanted this, he wanted this so badly. He wanted Anna to know that he was in this fully and that he wanted her in his life right now. Making love to her felt right at this moment, he felt like they were both ready for it. And the way Anna kissed him back he felt that she wanted this as well. Grisha kissed Anna on the lips again and let his tongue swipe over her bottom lip. Anna eagerly opened her mouth and Grisha's tongue slipped inside. Anna was so engrossed in the kiss that she hardly noticed that Grisha took her bra off and that his hands were making their way down towards her pants. Grisha continued to kiss her passionately and hungrily as his hands were starting to undo the button and the zipper of her pants. God he wanted her so badly. He couldn't wait to feel her around him. It would be amazing, he was sure of that.

Grisha lifted Anna's butt up a bit so he could shove the pants down her legs. Anna helped him with her legs and feet to take it off. Grisha looked at her briefly before laying back in between her legs. God she looked amazing, almost naked. Her body definitely was in very good shape. As he lay in between her legs he couldn't help but press into her. Anna moaned into the kiss as she felt Grisha in between her legs, it felt so good, even through her panties and Grisha's pants and boxers. Grisha pulled his lips away from her lips and kissed her neck again, the other side than before, before continuing his way down her body.

Anna's body was already on fire, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Oooh G," Anna moaned as Grisha kissed down her body. She was really loving it so far what Grisha was doing and he hadn't even really started yet.

Grisha kissed his way down her chest, swiping his tongue around her breasts before swiping his tongue against her right nipple, which was already rock hard. He wrapped his mouth around the nipple and gently bit down on it. He heard Anna moan loudly as he did so and he smirked against her skin. Grisha sucked on the nipple and let his tongue go over it, making the caramel colored nub even harder. He kissed his was over the left nipple and gave it the same treatment. As he was kissing her nipples he noticed Anna's hands making their way down his back and sliding towards the front. He felt Anna tucking on his belt and then opening his button and zipper. Grisha bit down on her nipple a bit hard when he felt Anna stroking him through his boxers. He was already so hard down there, he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her but he was far from done with playing with her. To make matters worse Anna dipped her hand inside his boxers and grabbed him.

Anna moved her hand up and down and was amazed by the feel of him. She couldn't see his cock yet but it felt huge and thick, it would feel amazing inside of her.

"Anna," Grisha moaned into her ear as she moved her hand.

"Two can tease," Anna teased him.

It felt really amazing what her hand was doing to him but he wasn't done with her yet. He moved his hands down and removed her hand from his boxers, pinning both hands above her head as he kissed her again. He pressed into her hard and started dry humping her a bit. Her panties felt so wet already. He liked having this effect on her, knowing she was as turned on as he was at the moment. Grisha stopped dry humping her after a minute or so and began kissing his way down her body again, giving her nipples a quick lick before continuing his way down. He hooked his fingers in the bands of her panties and felt Anna lift her butt up so Grisha could take them off. Grisha tossed it somewhere, not carrying where it landed. He dove in between her legs and the smell of her arousal flared up his nostrils. God she smelled amazing, and all because of him. This was all for him.

"Hmmm, someone's wet," Grisha teased her as he rubbed one lone finger through her folds.

"Ooooooh G," Anna moaned loudly and threw her head back as she felt Grisha's finger where she wanted it most. It was just one finger and only briefly moving through her folds but it felt amazing.

Grisha smirked at her, he liked having this effect on her. She was completely at his mercy. He wanted to tease her before he would slip inside her wet, shaved, pink pussy. Grisha placed kisses on her thighs, itching closer and closer to her center as his finger found her throbbing clit. He felt how hard the nub already was. Just the brief contact with the little nub almost sent Anna over the edge already.

Anna felt Grisha move to hold both her hips down with his arms as his mouth finally went in to explore her pussy. His tongue felt amazing on her and he hardly done anything yet. She felt his tongue tuck on one of her labia's, biting down on it gently before releasing it and doing the same with the other labia. She wanted to come so badly, she was dripping wet down there. She felt it was right there but she couldn't get there yet. The pleasure was too much but not yet enough. Grisha dipped his tongue inside her labia's finding her clit, moving his tongue over it before gently biting down on it. Anna's hands flew to his head, holding it in place as he pleasured her clit with his tongue.

"Ooooh, god G. This is amazing," Anna moaned loudly. "Ooooh right there, that feels so good. Oh god, keep going, don't stop."

Grisha smirked at her as he kept licking the swollen nub. He removed his right hand from her hips and dipped his index finger in to explore her pussy again. He moved through her labia's for a bit before moving the finger down, gently rubbing around her center before pushing the finger into the tight canal. Anna hissed as she felt the intrusion but quickly was accustomed to the feeling. It was just one finger inside of her but it was oh so good. She could feel her peak getting closer, she just needed a bit more. As if Grisha read her mind he pushed in another finger, trying to stretch her pussy. He moved his fingers slowly, touching her walls on the inside.

"Oooh G, amazing, but please faster. I wanna come so bad," Anna begged.

Grisha looked up briefly and enjoyed the sight he saw. Anna's flushed cheeks, her rock hard caramel nipples, her chest falling up and down rapidly because of her breathing. He had her right where he wanted. Grisha quickly pulled his fingers out of her and stopped licking her clit. Before Anna could respond Grisha was already kissing her on the lips, letting her taste herself. He really was a good kisser but this wasn't what Anna wanted at the moment. She wanted him down there, finishing what he started. She decided to take matters into her own hands and dipped her hand inside his boxers again, squeezing him tightly. Grisha pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly. Her hand was doing wonders to his throbbing cock. He buried his head in her neck as her hand moved up and down, going harder and faster by the second. Anna kept on pleasuring him till she felt he was almost at his peak. She quickly removed her hand from his boxers. It took Grisha a minute to recover his breath before he lifted his head up and looked into Anna's eyes. She was smirking at him, convinced she had made her point.

"You want me to finish you huh?" Grisha smirked at her.

"Finish me and I'll finish you," Anna whispered seductively in his ear.

That was almost enough for Grisha to come right then and there.

"Tell me what you want," Grisha whispered back into her ear.

"Touch me down there, my wet pussy is waiting for you. Make me come with your tongue and fingers. My pussy is so wet for you. It wants to come so badly."

"Oh is that so?" Callen smirked at her.

Anna pressed her hips up against his throbbing cock, making sure she felt her wet pussy through his boxers. God, this woman knew how to tease. Her pussy felt so amazing already and he hadn't even taken his boxers off. Grisha quickly kissed her again before he dug his head in between her legs again. His tongue quickly found her throbbing clit and he sucked on it hard. Her pussy was practically begging for him. He wasted no further time and thrusted three of his fingers into Anna's pussy. Anna was surprised by so many fingers in her at once but it felt amazing. She couldn't think straight as Grisha started to move his fingers, touching a spot inside of her that no man had ever found before. It felt so good. Her orgasm was coming closer rapidly. She trashed her head and he chest moved up and down quickly as Grisha continued to pleasure her.

"Ooooh G, don't stop now, I'm so close. Oooh it feels so good; I can feel it. It's right there, don't stop. Faster! Faster!" Anna practically screamed at him.

He wasn't going to stop now. It felt so good around his fingers and he felt more and more wetness coming from her pussy. He licked her nub even harder and thrusted his fingers harder and faster in and out of her. Anna's hands flew to his head and pressed him down against her pussy, making sure he wouldn't leave her clit as the first waves of pleasure started to come. It felt so good, so big. She moaned so loudly as she reached her first peak of the night. It felt so good, this was only foreplay but it felt so much better than with any man already. She couldn't wait for the main event, it would feel so good, she was sure of it.

Grisha lapped her juices up before crawling up her body again. He kissed Anna, letting her taste her own arousal on her lips. Anna took the upper hand and turned them around, placing Grisha on his back.

"Your turn," Anna spoke in a teasing voice.

Anna kissed her way down his body, lingering on his nipples a bit. She traced the scars he had on his torso with her fingers as she moved down. His pants were already undone; she could see his cock straining against the material of his boxers. It was begging to be freed. Grisha felt Anna trying to take his pants off so he lifted his hips up. In one swift move Anna removed his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Anna placed kisses just above the band of his boxers as her hands moved over the bulge in his boxers.

Grisha moaned as he felt Anna's hands, it was so good already. Grisha felt Anna's tongue licking the head through his boxers. He wasn't sure if he could hold it off the moment her lips wrapped around it without his boxers. Slowly Anna moved the boxers down, revealing his big cock. Anna moved it just low enough so the tip of his cock was above the boxers, pushed against his abdomen. Anna swirled her tongue over the head before taking it in her mouth. Grisha couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Ooooh Anna," Grisha spoke through gritted teeth.

Anna completely removed Grisha's boxers, letting his erection sprung free. Anna looked at it as it stood to its full attention. She licked her lips, it looked amazing. It was big, around ten/eleven inches Anna figured. A nice, big, perfect cock. He wasn't just long but nice and thick too. God, it would feel so amazing to feel that cock push itself into her pussy. But first things first, teasing Grisha was her goal right now. Anna moved her hand down, letting it wrap around his cock and giving it a nice squeeze. Anna looked at Grisha as she moved her hand up and down. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Anna realized he must like what she was doing. She moved her head down and swirled her tongue over the head before taking it in her mouth. Anna removed her hands and took his cock into her mouth, as far as she could anyway. He was so thick and big that not all of him fitted in her mouth. Anna wrapped both of her hands around his cock and pumped him up and down as her head moved up and down as well. She heard Grisha let out a low grunt and she smirked against his cock. Her hands concentrated on his shaft as she took his balls into her mouth one by one, sucking them and releasing them with a pop. Grisha felt himself get even harder, even though he thought that wasn't possible. What Anna was doing to him was just so oh my god amazing. No other woman had ever giving him a blowjob like this.

"Oooh god Anna," Grisha practically screamed as Anna once again swirled her tongue over his tip. "God, you're amazing."

Anna pumped her hands up and down as her tongue concentrated on his tip, convinced that he would go over the edge soon. No sooner than she had thought that Grisha's hands gripped her hair and lightly pulled her up. Anna looked into his eyes. She saw by the look in his eyes that he was really close and that he was begging her to let him slide inside of her, that he wanted to come inside or her. Anna smiled at him and bent her head back to his cock, licking his tip harder this time and squeezing his cock harder with her hands.

"Anna!" Grisha spoke in a warning tone. "I mean it, if you don't stop now…"

Anna didn't listen to him, she just kept on sucking and pumping him. She momentarily stopped sucking him, but kept pumping, as she looked up at him.

"Come on G, you know you want to. Let that big cock of yours come, I'm ready for it."

Anna moved her hands up and down so fast and did her special trick to the head of his cock, licking him deliciously with her tongue on the spot she knew would send him over the edge.

"Ooooh god Anna!" Grisha screamed as he tangled one of his hands in Anna's hair and the other grabbed the blanket forcefully. Anna kept on sucking and pumping him as she felt the first few drops of semen hit the back of her throat. She kept her actions going until she was sure Grisha was finished. With a hard grunt Grisha collapsed down onto the blanket again, god this felt so amazing. She was so talented with her mouth and hands, he wondered what things she could do with her pussy.

"Glad you liked it," Anna spoke in a teasing tone in Grisha's ear as she sat down on Grisha's lap and bent down.

"Oh you have no idea how amazing that felt," Grisha replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"From the feel of it as you came I'd say it was pretty good."

"It was amazing."

Anna sat down firmly on Grisha's lap, letting her pussy come in contact with his cock. His cock was still big and thick but it wasn't fully hard anymore. Anna moaned and Grisha's grunted as his cock went through her folds. Damn she was soaking wet down there. Anna moved her hips so that the tip of his cock hit her clit. She could feel Grisha's cock getting harder again. Anna moved back and forth a few times, coating Grisha's cock with her juices. Grisha turned them around so Anna was lying on the blanket. Grisha looked Anna in the eyes and Anna looked into his. She had never seen his eyes like this. They were bluer than she had ever seen them and filled with passion.

"You ready Anna?"

"More than you know, please don't make me wait any longer," Anna begged.

Grisha didn't want to wait any longer either. Grisha stopped before he was about to push in. Anna looked at him questioningly, wondering why he didn't continue.

"Do I have to use a condom?"

"No, we're good. Please G, don't keep me waiting one more second."

Grisha rubbed the tip of his dick in between her folds, going over her clit, before moving it down to her opening, which was practically begging for him. He guided the head of his cock inside of her. Grisha grunted as he pushed into her. God, she felt so amazing already. Her pussy was tight and wet around him, pushing into it was the best feeling in the world. This would be nothing short of amazing, Grisha just knew it.

Anna moaned as Grisha pushed inside of her. His cock felt so big and thick inside of her. She never had one this big inside of her. She felt her pussy stretching to accommodate him but it felt amazing. She wanted nothing more than to be pounded by this big dick but she felt Grisha going slow, making her get used to the intrusion. Grisha moved in a bit before pulling out. On each thrust he went a little deeper. He was kissing Anna as he moved. He felt her pussy pulling on his cock, keeping him in every time he moved out. He wasn't sure how long he would last, her pussy felt so amazing around his big dick. He had a big dick and not every pussy could handle that but Anna's pussy was just perfect for it. It slid so perfectly in and out, like they were made for each other. Grisha pulled his mouth away from Anna and moved deeper on each thrust. He pulled his dick out and slammed in, burying it to a hilt for the first time. Anna screamed with pleasure as Grisha's cock fully went into her pussy. It felt so big and wonderful in her.

"Oooh G, this feels so good. Keep going, faster, harder, deeper," Anna pleaded. She didn't ever want this to stop.

Grisha moved up on his arms a bit. He held himself up with his arms as he thrusted faster and harder. He felt Anna's pussy give into the onslaught, it felt so good. Her pussy was welcoming his cock every time he went in so perfectly, her walls grabbed his cock so deliciously.

"Faster G! Faster!" Anna screamed.

Oh his big, fat cock felt so perfectly inside of her. He hit the spot every time he thrusted inside of her, a spot that no one else had ever been able to find. She felt herself getting closer and closer but she didn't want it to stop, it felt like heaven. It was like Grisha read her mind because he slowed down. He rested his arms next to her body again and kissed her again as his hips almost stopped moving. During the kiss Anna took the upper hand and turned them around, so that Grisha was now lying on his back. Grisha looked at her as she sat up. Her cheeks flushed, pieces of her hair sticking to the sweat on her head and her lips swollen and red from the kissing. His gaze went further down, landing on her perfect, rock hard, caramel colored nipples. He gazed over her body further down, landing on her pussy. He could see it glisten form the wetness. It was such a sexy view to see his cock slip in and out of her wet pussy. Grisha's eyes went back to breasts. Grisha reached out for her nipples and played with them in between his fingers. Anna moved her hips a bit to stimulate her senses.

"Oooh G, this is so good. God you're amazing," Anna moaned as Grisha continued to pleasure her nipples.

Anna stopped moving and bend down so her breasts where dangling in front of Grisha's face. She didn't have to say anything, Grisha got the message. She felt his lips wrap around her right nipple as his fingers continued to pleasure her left nipple. He gently bit down on the nipple before releasing it with a pop. He swirled his tongue over it before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. Anna sat up again.

"You ready?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Show me what you got." Anna moved her hips in circles, watching the expression change on Grisha's face. "Anna," Grisha spoke in a warning tone. "If you want this to last for a more than a few seconds, you better stop moving like that."

"Can't handle it?" Anna teased. "I thought agent Callen had great control."

Grisha grabbed her hips tightly, forcing her to stop. "I have excellent control."

"Didn't look like it though," Anna replied with a smile. "Now are you gonna let me move or should I leave you with a hard on?"

"You wouldn't do that, cus that would leave you extremely wet as well."

Anna removed Grisha's hands from her hips and pinned them next to his head, making sure he got the message to keep them there. Anna sat up and braced her hands on his chest. She lifted her hips up so that only his tip was inside of her before slamming down. She started moving faster and faster on each thrust, leaving marks on his chest, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun, literally. Every time she moved she felt his cock hid the spot and his pubic bone came in contact with her clit. She felt Grisha's cock get even harder inside of her, she didn't think it was possible but it was still getting harder, making it more pleasurable for her. There wasn't a spot his cock wasn't touching inside of her. Grisha moved his hands to grab Anna's hips and helped her move up and down. Her pussy felt so wet around him, it was getting wetter by the second. Grisha looked at Anna's face. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her lips were open and deliciously moans were spilling from her lips, letting him know she was enjoying it. Grisha wrapped his arms around Anna's back and pulled her down, so her chest was against his. He took Anna by surprise when he moved his hips up and down so fast, faster than Anna had ever imagined he could move. They were both getting so close.

"Oh G, please, finish me. I wanna come so badly. I'm so close. Please G. Oooh god, don't stop."

He wouldn't stop right now, it felt so good and he was so close. His cock was throbbing inside of her, begging for a release. He felt Anna's pussy tightening around him and massaging his cock oh so wonderful. It wouldn't be long now. Grisha sat up with Anna on his lap. Anna moved her legs around his waist, trapping him inside her legs. Anna rested her hands on his shoulders and threw her head back as she felt her peak nearing. This position was so good. She could feel his balls slapping against her ass every time he thrusted in and his pubic bone hit her clit. Grisha moved one of his hands in between them and his fingers found their way to Anna's clit. He rubbed her clit as he moved faster and faster.

"Ooooh G," Anna moaned loudly. "This feels so good. I'm so close, oh I'm so close. Keep doing, don't you dare stop right now."

"Of course not. You feel so good. I wanna feel you come around me, oooh Anna you bring me so close. I'm right there. Just a bit more."

"Come on G. My pussy is so wet for you. Make that big dick come inside me."

Grisha moved even faster and harder as Anna rotated her hips, moving her clit against his fingers. She could feel it coming, it felt big, amazing. It was right there, just a thrust more, just a rub more. Her body started quivering as the first signs of pleasure took over. Grisha kept moving, faster and harder, giving her one hell of an orgasm. Grisha looked at her as she reached her peak. God she looked so beautiful right now, her head thrown back, hair sticking to her face, eyes close and moaning his name from her lips.

"Ooooooh god G, yes. I'm coming, oooooh yes this feels so good! Oooh Grisha!" Anna screamed as she reached her peak.

Grisha couldn't hold it off any longer. He felt his semen squirt hard into Anna's pussy. He was coming so hard.

"Ooooh god Anna. Anna! You're amazing! I'm coming."

Their orgasms seemed to go on and on, they wouldn't subside, it felt so good. Grisha and Anna kept moving to ride out their orgasms. To Anna's surprise another one started just after she finished, Grisha's cock was just feeling too good in her pussy. She didn't want it to stop. She felt Grisha's cock squirt more semen inside of her, he was coming again as well. Finally their orgasms subside, their bodies fell down on the blanket limp. Neither one of the had the energy to move for a couple of minutes. They just lay there on the blanket, breathing hard, recovering from their violent orgasms. Anna felt Grisha's dick go soft inside her pussy and eventually slipping out. She whined a bit at the loss of his dick inside of her but she didn't have the energy to move right now.

"Oooh my," Anna finally managed to speak after a few minutes.

"That's all you have to say?" Grisha asked with a smile.

"That's all I have right now. Damn, that felt so good. I didn't think it was going to stop."

"I know right, it felt so good. You were so amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Anna lifted her head up and kissed Grisha. "Thank you for that, it was amazing. I'm glad we did that."

"Me too." Grisha rolled onto his side, taking Anna with him. Anna lay in his arms, looking up to his face. "I trust you and I want you in my life."

Anna could see that he was sincere. "I trust you too and I want you in my life too." Anna looked into his blue eyes. They were even more intense blue after their love making, they were even more beautiful. She could easily lose herself in those eyes.

"I love you Anna." Anna was so lost in his eyes that she hardly registered what he said. Grisha saw her confusion. "I love you," Grisha spoke again.

Anna couldn't believe it, he said he loved her. After everything she knew Grisha had gone through she knew this wasn't easy for him. It meant a lot to her that he said it to her, meaning that he was in this fully.

"I love you too G."

Grisha pulled Anna closed and kissed her. Grisha went to grab another blanket and pulled it over them and Anna snuggled against his chest.

"Thank you for this Grisha. It was amazing."

Grisha looked at her, this was the first time she had called him Grisha. No one ever called him that but hearing it from her lips sounded so wonderful. He was sure he had made the right choice, he wanted to be with Anna more than anything.

"You're welcome Anna. Yeah it was amazing."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Grisha wrapped his arms around her as Anna snuggled even tighter against him. This felt so perfect right now, this was a beautiful moment in his messed-up life. Maybe there was a change for happiness after all.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
